hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Atheists
The Atheist & Agnostic Alliance Pakistan (AAAP) is the only nationwide association of atheists and agnostics in Pakistan. (AAAP)was founded in 2012. AAAP aims to provide a forum for freethinkers in Pakistan to get together, share ideas and strive for common ambitions. Nonprofit organization (WP). Headquarters in Lahore, Pakistan AAAP is also a member of Atheist Alliance International :"The site aims to unite Atheists, Agnostics and Freethinkers of Pakistan with a common portal. It will serve as a hub for intellectual discourse, progressive movements, and the quest for common ground to create a balance in society. :''Pakistani Atheists and Agnostics is quick to point out that ePaa is not a platform to ridicule Pakistan or its natives, but to make things better through constructive criticism. :''Discussions will range from politics to religion, from women’s rights to child abuse, and from civic apathy to public activism against the extremist elements in society. The website will give a voice to the many unheard, not just locally but internationally as well. :''AAAP founder is a memebr of Atheist Alliance International :''The following is an excerpt from a compelling article on the site:" :"Freethinkers in history: Muhammad ibn Zakariya al-Razi :By Hazrat NaKhuda ::''What is the sort of stuff that is widely attributed to Islam these days? Close-minded, violent, non-tolerant, jihad etc. So called moderate Muslims have little or no voice or they simply choose not to raise their voices. Imagine how Islam would have been like in the 10th century. Imagine how hard it would have been for free thinkers to exist in those times. Well guess what? It appears it wasn’t the case according to Abdel-Rahman Badawi, a free thinker from Egypt, who details how Muslim philosophers and scholars put reason above tradition, evidence above blind belief. And some of them openly criticized Islam, the prophet and Quran. Surprised? So was I. ::''Muhammad ibn Zakariya al-Razi, a Persian Muslim, who lived during the 9th and 10th century, was a physician, alchemist and chemist, musician, philosopher and scholar. He is regarded as “perhaps the greatest clinician of all times”. He was the first to differentiate smallpox from measles. He discovered alcohol and kerosene. Described as the father of pediatrics and was a pioneer in neurosurgery and ophthalmology. ::''Razi also wrote three books on religion. “The Prophets’ Fraudulent Tricks”, “The Stratagems of Those Who Claim to Be Prophets”, and “On the Refutation of Revealed Religions”. Imagine that! ::''Just the title …. Imagine publishing something even close in these days. Sorry Salman Rushdie my man, your Satanic Verses is nothing compared to these. ::''He was critical of the idea of prophethood. ::“On what ground do you deem it necessary that God should single out certain individuals giving them prophecy, that he should set them up above other people, that he should appoint them to be the people’s guides, and make people dependent upon them?” External links * Official Website * https://www.facebook.com/groups/AtheistAlliancePakistan/ Wikipedia:Category:2012 establishments in Pakistan Category:2012 establishments in Pakistan Category:Freethought organizations Category:Humanist associations Category:Secularism organizations Category:Skeptic organisations Atheist Organizations Category:Atheism organizations